


Yummy All In Your Tummy

by Jagcstagram



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagcstagram/pseuds/Jagcstagram
Summary: Mukbang Youtuber Poppylan Wilkes gets invited by her model best friend Erdene to a fashion show after-party. She catches the attention of supermodel Tora with her food servings and adorable hamster cheeks.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	Yummy All In Your Tummy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first MPL fanfic and I can’t wait to start this journey with you all! 
> 
> This idea has been stuck in my head for a long time. Before going to bed I would always watch a couple of Korean mukbangs on Youtube to torture myself *laughs* and that’s where I got my inspiration for this story.
> 
> It won’t take long for me to release the next chapter, and honestly speaking, I have no idea how this AU will go, but I’m fully confident that I’ll be able to finish this! Also, I don’t plan on making this AU short, just to make things interesting! So expect plenty more chapters to come.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy reading!

"So, what do you say Poppy?" 

Poppy bit her lower lip. She was on a phone call with her best friend while preparing to record her next mukbang video. Her phone was on the counter, next to the the ingredients with the speakers on. The food she was cooking for tonight was Korean fried chicken and spicy black bean noodles. "Erdene, as much as I appreciate the invitation, I don't think I'd fit right in." She replied. Poppy was never the type to attend such grand events. An after-party with models though? She'd rather stay in her apartment and eat her food without getting weird any looks. 

"Shame, I was hoping the free food wouldn't go to waste. I don't think anyone has approached the buffet table." Erdene teased. Poppy widened her eyes as she heard the two words 'free food'. Poppy would get any opportunity to have access to delicious food. She needed to give her viewers the content they want. 

"Spill. Tell me what's there. Now." 

Erdene laughed. "Well, to start off, buffet table one has a cheese platter-"

"Done. Don't need to hear the rest. I'm heading over now." Poppy interrupted. She heard a loud cheer from Erdene then giggled. Luckily, she hasn't started cooking so she stored the ingredients back in the refrigerator. Once satisfied with the cleanliness of the kitchen, she grabbed the phone and placed it between her ear and right shoulder. "Is there a dress code I have to follow?" Poppy asked. She assumed that everyone in the event would be dressed formally, especially in designer clothes. 

To begin with, Poppy wasn't a fashion guru like Erdene. She was the complete opposite of her. Erdene was popular on Instagram for her grunge fashion and bold makeup. She was a trendsetter. While Poppy on the other hand, strived for comfort and dressed only in comfort in almost all of her mukbang videos, and off camera. Baggy shirts and sweatpants have never failed her. Her closet had nothing super expensive whatsoever. Most of the money she earned from Youtube would be spent on food and her monthly rent. Poppy only knew how to do basic hair and makeup. The fastest way to look decent? To her, a few dots of concealer and a hair tie would do just the trick. 

Poppy started her mukbang channel a year ago after quitting her job at a small publishing company. After her first week of working as an editor she already wasn't happy, because most of her coworkers only relied on her to finish their work while they wasted their time drinking at different bars. She tried asking her coworkers constantly if she could join them. but they would come up with plenty of excuses to keep the long distance. Even when she complained to her ex boss Gil about the unfair treatment, he would take their side and say that it was 'good work experience' for her. She was glad she quitted, because she enjoyed being a YouTuber. Streaming, talking to her subscribers, and eating delicious food was her escape. She had reached a million subscribers a few days ago, and most of her videos would gain nine hundred thousand in a single day, or a couple million if she got lucky with the algorithm. The video that got her viral was when she made her apartment a convenience store. She couldn't be happier with the popularity she had right now, and she still couldn't believe that people enjoyed watching her just cook and eat till this day. Her subscribers would describe her as their sun with her bright and strong personality. 

"Girrrrrl, you have sexy legs that you need to show off! Go for a cocktail dress and some kitten heels. Oh, and I'd love to see you in stockings! But it's totally up to you. Keep the makeup simple. Maybe curl your hair or tie it to a bun? Whatever hairstyle fits your mood." Poppy listened to Erdene's suggestion as she walked to the bedroom and opened her closet door. She spotted a few nice dresses squeezed between her jackets and pants. Should she go for the green velvet? Or the floral one? She couldn't decide between the two. 

"I got my eyes on two dresses. One is an off shoulder green velvet, and the other one is a white v neck, with ruffled short sleeves, and patterned with poppies." Poppy explained as she ran her free hand over the material of the velvet dress. "Help me pick one, please." She pouted.

"My butt named Katya says velvet. Bet it's going to show your luscious curves!" She laughed at Erdene's ridiculous response. Erdene was the silliest, yet most supportive friend ever. She would always try to push her out of her comfort zone and make her feel more confident about herself, which Poppy thought was a good thing. It was nice to have a model as a best friend. Poppy sometimes felt insecure about herself and her height, but she didn't hate how she looked overall. Erdene before told her when they first met was that Poppy reminded her of a curvy cute pixie, and that boosted her confidence by miles.

Poppy smiled at the memory. "Velvet it is. Tell the Russian queen I said thank you." 

"No problem boo! I'll end the call so you can get ready and bring your cute butt over here soon. I sent the address of the venue. Ciao!"

+++

"Oh my god..." 

Her jaw dropped at the sight of the buffet. The buffet had six cuisines, and those six happened to be her favourites. 

"I feel like this was prepared for me, cause there's no freaking way..." Poppy murmured. She had to control herself because she couldn't allow anyone herself to drool in front of strangers. The moment she arrived at the venue, she felt out of place because it was obvious that she was the shortest woman in the ballroom, and the curviest, which was an interesting sight for people to see. She took Erdene's suggestion and wore sheer stockings with black kitten heels. Before she left her apartment, she decided to curl her hair the last minute because she felt even prettier with curls.

"Damn girl, watchu doing will all that ass?"

She turned around and saw Erdene approaching her with a tall androgynous woman following her behind. Poppy blushed when the beautiful stranger looked right back at her. She looked to be almost six foot tall, and Erdene was about three inches shorter. She had short orange hair which was slicked back with gel and her eyes looked intense with perfectly blended black eyeshadow. Erdene wore the same makeup look, except her long purple hair was styled to a high ponytail. Both of them wore black suits with their cleavages exposed. Erdene tackled Poppy with a quick hug and kissed both her cheeks. The stranger cleared her throat and smiled in amusement.

"Erdene, I'm right here."

"Oopsies! I got distracted. Poppy, meet Cordelia. She's also a model who worked with me in the campaign. Cordelia, this is Poppylan Wilkes, the pixie I told you about."

"Call me Cordy, sweetie. Any friend of Erdene is a friend of mine." Cordy bent down to reach for Poppy's hand and gave it a peck. Poppy looked down to meet her gaze and smiled. "You look absolutely stunning in that dress." 

"Y-you too. Please call me Poppy." Cordy grinned then straightened her own posture as she released her hand. _If I was a dude she would definitely be my type_ , she thought to herself.

"Cordy, did I ever tell you that Poppy is a Youtuber? She just reached a million subscribers a few days ago!" Erdene squealed. Poppy just laughed nervously. Cordy shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "My apologies, I don't watch a lot of Youtube to know who's popular these days. But a million subscribers? I'm impressed. That's a lot of people." Cordy said.

"Oh, it's not that impressive really. I mean, all I do ever is cook and eat. I just got lucky." Erdene frowned at her response. She wondered why Poppy still doubted herself when there were a million people online who loved seeing her presence. Cordy shook her head. "Still. I think I actually understand what your content means to people and why they enjoy it. A lot of us live alone and it gets pretty lonely without friends or family around." She said. Poppy looked at her and smiled. She didn't expect Cordy to be as open-minded as Erdene. Although Poppy had a massive following online, a lot of people still didn't understand what she does for a living. She taught herself not to mind the negativity, but sometimes her mind still failed her from doing so.

Erdene rested her arm over Poppy's shoulder. "You should also check out her videos and subscribe to her channel. She has the cutest cheeks and a mouth that can fit a whole slice of cake! Just a heads-up Cordy, before you install Youtube, most mukbang Youtubers are kinda gross with how they eat." Erdene gagged. Poppy giggled at this. "But Poppy is not like them. You'll be amazed by how much food her petite body can fit!"

Cordy looked at Poppy with amazement, "I'm so jealous. I always have to watch what I eat." 

Erdene pouted. "Yeah right!? I've always been jealous of her. When I saw her eat for the first time, which was a year ago, my jaw was just, dowwwnnnnn to the floor. I was like damn! Five bowls of noodles in one night! She's a champ! Made me hungry and I was on a diet that time, damn it. Then I ordered one bowl for myself."

"She fell in love with me in a weird way." Poppy cheekily grinned. Erdene winked at her. 

"I think we should welcome Cordy and add her to our group chat. What do you think, Poppy? Thee trio, goodbye duo?" Poppy searched Cordy's face for approval. 

"As much as I'd love to join you girls, if it's a food porn group chat, which I have a gut feeling it is, please reconsider about sending me an invitation. I try not to eat late at night and have food delivered to my doorstep."

Erdene rolled her eyes and playfully slapped her bicep. "Burn the calories! And we don't just talk about food." 

"Or, have the food delivered to my apartment. That's what Erdene does when she decides to sleep the hunger away." They both laughed at Poppy's response. Poppy blushed. "For the content."

"And for the stomach." Erdene teased and pinched her cheek softly. Cordy chuckled as she went in between them and held their waists. Poppy felt her cheeks getting warmer from the contact of Cordy's big warm hand. "Shall we head over to the buffet? I bet you ladies are hungry." 

"Starving!" Erdene groaned. Poppy nodded and walked alongside them to the buffet table. 

+++

"Tora!"

"Hmm."

"Honey! I've been calling to get your attention!"

"What is it?" 

Tora looked up from his phone and turned around to see Quincey munching on a small piece of brie while holding a plate full of cheese. 

"You should get to the buffet. It wasn't as empty as earlier." Quincey said while chewing.

Tora snickered. "Aren't ya lactose intolerant?"

"Still doesn't stop me from enjoying this cheese. I'll deal with it later when I get home." Tora just shrugged then shoved the phone back inside his jean pocket.

"Good luck with that Quincess."

"Thanks! Just to let you know, there's a woman at the sushi area who's getting most of the salmon-"

"Fucking hell! Why didn't ya tell me sooner!?" Tora exclaimed as he rushed outside of the private room like the Flash. Quincey laughed then a few seconds later choked on the brie. He coughed and hit his chest with the side of his fists. "Thank heavens this room is soundproof. Everyone would be at disbelief if they hear that Mr. Stone Face has a hot temper." 

Tora slowed down his pace as he got out of the private room. He looked around and explored the ballroom. Where the fuck was the buffet table? Damn. There were too many people, and he noticed a lot of new faces that weren't in the fashion show earlier. He felt the intense stares of everyone and heard their whispers about how good-looking he was or how intimidating he looked, which he had gotten used to, but it got into his head sometimes. He wished someone didn't recognise him and looked at him with no intention of clout chasing or getting into his pants. After strutting down on the runway earlier in the fashion show, he started trending again on social media, with a million hashtags on Twitter. The hashtag was '#KillerEyesTora' and the hashtag showed pictures of him in his signature pose. Hands in both sides of the leather coat pockets, head slightly lifted and tilted to the left side to release the power of his golden eyes looking down, and feet apart to show his dominant stance.

Tora was also known for his magazine covers with the most beautiful women in Narin City, those women being tall and slender. To Tora, he thought they all looked the same and acted the same. Same facial structure, same makeup, same style. So far, no one stood out to him. He wasn't interested in dating either, which caused some rumours about him being possibly gay. Not that he minded. He knew that those stupid rumours would just die out eventually with other rumours. 

He heard a familiar shriek from a person he didn't like. He rolled his eyes and didn't bother turning his head to see her face. He felt her arms wrapping around his bicep and she giggled at his expression. "Tora? You came out! Finally!" 

"What do ya need from me, Candy?" Candy ignored his blank face and just smiled. "So mean Tora. I just wanted to accompany you. Were you bored without me?"

Candy was also well-known in the modelling industry for being a sex symbol. Before modelling, she used to work at Club Miracle and was the most popular stripper, which helped her gain a decent following and connections with photographers, agencies, clothing brands, etc. As much as Tora wanted to give her credit for being a hard worker, her personality clashed with his and he couldn't find himself to get along with her. Clearly, she didn't have any boundaries. 

Tora sighed as he noticed some of the paparazzi hiding between the tables, getting their cameras ready to take pictures of them. "You should learn a thing or two about consent. I don't want to get involved in another stupid scandal with you." 

Candy immediately removed her arms and blushed, twirling a strand of her pink hair. "Sorry! I just got excited and I wanted to see you after I saw you on the runway. Join me in table one when you're done!" The paparazzi stood up and walked away in disappointment. 

He didn't say anything and left her. Tora saw a line at the back, which he assumed was a line for the buffet. He made his way to the table and stood at the back of the line. He tilted his head to the side as his eyes roamed over the whole buffet. The nearest cuisine was an assortment of Mediterranean dishes. The sushi chef in front of the line had also replaced the empty board with more sliced raw salmon and tuna.

"Thank fuck. I was starving to death. Quincess can go fuck himself for making me panic." He muttered.

The tiny woman in front of him turned around with an amused look on her face. He stared back at her doe brown eyes. He didn't realise that he was actually a giant until he saw her. He was used to seeing tall women. Just how short was this woman? Who is she? Staff? A celebrity whose face he didn't recognise? Was she a model in the fashion show? No, that's impossible. She looked to be about five foot something. She had the softest pink cheeks he's ever seen which immediately reminded him of a hamster. Her red pouty lips looked glossy and kissable. And those damn curves? Hmm. Sexy. Cute. Tora widened his eyes, realising what he was doing. He looked away quickly, his cheeks collecting heat. Did he actually have a type?

+++

Poppy continued to stare at the man with amusement, and also curiosity. It was obvious that he's one of the models in the fashion show, but she wasn't aware that he was the star of the show. His outfit screamed bad boy with the black leather jacket, dark washed jeans, and Balenciaga business shoes. His muscular body also made her feel weird things. He was the tallest man she had ever seen in her entire life, also the most beautiful. He had longer lashes than her! Devilishly handsome is how she would describe him overall. Narin City didn't exactly have the tallest male population in the world, and she thought to herself that he was truly gifted. He also radiated some sort of mysterious charm, and she felt that there was more to him that meets the eye. She trusted her instinct, but chose not to go further and averted her attention on the food beside her. The last thing she wanted to do was make him uncomfortable. Some part of her regretted not introducing herself, because she was certain that she'd never encounter someone like him again, once the party ended. She was too shy and he was too good for her.

"Say, Cordy, what's your favourite food of all time?" She asked, distracting herself from the intense gaze that she felt from the man behind her.

"That's a tough one. Hmm..." Cordy placed her finger under the chin, looking up in thought. Her other hand holding a plate of kofta kebabs. "Maybe medium well steak? Seafood pasta? Specifically the one with hard shell clams."

"Spaghetti alle vongole, right?"

"Ah, yes! Vongole. What's yours then, Poppy?" 

"Mine? Mine is... uhh..." Poppy liked a lot of things. She couldn't pick between her two favourites, strawberry waffles and guacamole with chips.

Poppy didn't notice the empty plate that was being offered to her. Fudge biscuit! She had forgotten to grab one! She turned her head and stared at the beautiful man again. She reached out for the plate in his hand and held it, but she had forgotten to grab it out of his hand as they were busy having another staring contest again. It seemed like time had stopped for both of them. For some odd reason, she couldn't force herself to look away from his golden eyes. They were quite mesmerising.

"-py. Pssssttttt. Earth to Poppylan! Hellooooo? There's a big space in front of you!" Erdene's voice snapped her back into reality as she blinked then grabbed the plate. Poppy blushed for a moment then cleared her throat. Erdene looked at them again as her jaw dropped at the sight of Tora. She tapped on Cordy's shoulder and Cordy looked at the tiny woman and Tora. The height difference was undeniably cute.

"What's up? Is there something I'm missing?"

"Cordelia, that's freaking Tora. Le Greek god? Goth Adonis of the fashion industry? Killer Eyes Tora? Talking to our Poppy?"

"Yeah I know that's Tora. But-"

"THEY'RE INTERACTING. THEIR BODY LANGUAGE SCREAMS TENSION! THEY'RE EYE FUCKING!!!" Erdene whispered loudly. 

Cordy raised an eyebrow. "Wait, now I'm confused. Wasn't there a rumour going around that Tora is not interested in women and that he's gay?"

"Um, I don't think he's gay. Have you ever seen Tora staring at another woman like that?"

"Hmmmm... you may be right..."

Erdene stuck out her tongue in concentration. "Bet you a hundred that they'll end up together?"

"Bet you he brings her to his house after the party."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Does Poppy like wine?" Cordy asked.

"Girl, she'd chug a whole bottle down if she wanted to. The problem would be dealing with her drunk self. Why you ask?"

Cordy wiggled her eyebrows at her. "Oh, I just know what we should do to get them together."

Erdene grinned evilly. "We gotta make backup plans. STAT." 

+++

"Thank you for the plate, sir." She replied softly. So the hamster was Ms. Polite too. Even her voice sounded as cute as she looked. Tora smirked at her then nodded.

"No problem." 

"M-my name is Poppylan. May I know yours?" The smirk on Tora's face disappeared. She really didn't know who he was? He was genuinely surprised, he thought that everyone who came to the after-party wanted to see him. If she didn't come for him, then what was she here for?

"Tora." He answered shortly.

"Tiger. It suits you." She smiled. Fuck. Did she mention earlier that her name was Poppylan? Like the flower? He liked it. It fitted her. He'd immediately know if someone was lying to his face. His gut was telling him that she really wasn't aware of his existence until now. She had an animated face and he could easily read her. He noticed that she kept her makeup minimal, which enhanced her natural beauty. 

"Didn't see ya face in the fashion show. How'd ya find out bout the after-party, Poppylan?" Tora asked. 

Poppy turned around and pointed a finger at Erdene. He knew who Erdene was. He had seen some of her work and Vincent, founder of Balthuman Model Management, his boss, and Quincey's father, had actually recommended that they do a photoshoot together. Tora still hasn't decided if he wanted to work with her. "My friend Erdene called, sent me the location saying there was free food, and now I'm here." She laughed.

Tora smiled, showing his dimples. She came all the way here just to fill her stomach? She really was a cute hamster. What an adorable little woman. 

"Well don't you have the most obscene dimples..." Poppy gasped and covered her mouth in embarrassment. Her face turning red which almost made him laugh.

"Pffft. That's an understatement." He has never smiled like this at anyone before. Sure, he has some funny moments with Quincey, but he'd never show him his dimples. He started to think that this pretty little thing was special and that she should never leave his sight. His heart was now beating faster than normal.

Poppy groaned, now covering her eyes. "Forgive me, Mr. Tora. We barely know each other. I should really keep my thoughts to myself. It's a habit I'm still working on." 

"S'okay. You can drop the formalities. I'm fine with just Tora." He reassured. 

"If you say so, Tora."

"Poppy!" Erdene called, gesturing Poppy to come over. "We're almost done getting food. The clock is ticking. Chop chop!"

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be getting my energy supply now. It's very nice to meet you, Tora." She saluted with a blank expression before turning around and grabbing a serving of the kofta kebabs. Did this woman just salute at him? He pressed his lips together, sustaining the laughter that almost came out. He could already tell that she was the quirkiest woman he's ever encountered in his life. 

A few minutes have passed. Tora stared in astonishment as he watched her fill the other plate with the remaining cuisine on the buffet table. She definitely did not come to play with food, and she didn't leave any spot on both plates empty. One thing's for sure, this short woman was a foodie just like he was. It was refreshing to see. Most of the people in the venue would be shy with their food servings. She looked very happy, and didn't seem to care about the stares of the people around her.

"Wow, she even got more food than you. And she's tiny." Quincey stood beside Tora, having the same expression as him. "I too would do the same, if only my stomach loved me as much as I love food." He whispered to Tora.

Tora nodded. "Yeah. Think ya stomach will be okay?" 

Quincey laughed shakily. "Never been better. I'm trying really hard not to use the restroom again. But the bites were worth it." 

"Ya better not fart near my food or I'll kill you."

"How rude! I do not fart in public!"

"So ya fart in private? Then go fart in the restroom." Quincey rolled his eyes.

"I'm starting to not take you seriously. I'm not even going to answer that, you Neanderthal."

"Fair enough. Didn't wanna hear any of supermodel Quinceton Balthuman's fart stories anyway." Tora said sarcastically. 

"You started it!" 

"Whatever."

Poppy carried her plates then followed her friends to table two, which was right across table one. Candy noticed Poppy's servings and deep furrows started becoming evident on her brows. Both of them staring at what they witnessed. Tora was not pleased with how Candy acted in the slightest, his grip tightening on his own plate of food. Quincey wasn't happy with what he saw as well.

"Anyway... you were right about Candy. And uh... confession. I was already behind you when you had that staring contest with your soulmate. Can I use you as inspiration for my next novel?"

Tora narrowed his eyes at him. "Quincey, do me a favour and shut up."

"Aye aye, captain." 

"Follow me, we ain't sitting our asses with Candy at table one."

"Then where are we sitting?" Tora pointed at the table where Poppy and her friends were sitting. "Oh fun! I love chatting with girls and listening to their drama!" Quincey cheered. "You think they'd let me join their gossips?" 

"The fuck are ya? A school girl?"

"I was, in my past life, darling." Tora decided to not answer him.

+++

"Guys, I know this is so sudden. As you can see, I'm not at home right now." Poppy explained in a low volume to the phone camera that was recording her. Comments from her subscribers came flooding over on the side of the screen, with most of them asking where she was, and telling her how beautiful she looked. She decided to livestream a mukbang. She had six full plates, all different cuisines, right in front of her! "I was suppose to have noodles and fried chicken today, but your girl couldn't pass the opportunity of free delicious food. Now, let's enjoy late dinner together, shall we? Come eat with me."

She snapped the wooden chopsticks that was provided by the sushi chef and grabbed two pieces of raw salmon, then dipped it onto soy sauce and took a bite of it. Poppy groaned at the fresh taste and soft texture of the salmon in her mouth as she held her cheek and hummed in satisfaction. Erdene and Cordy watched Poppy from across the table while they ate their own food. Cordy now understood why Poppy was so popular. Her reaction to food was cute, and genuine. She ate her food like she's eating them for the first time. She also tried her best to answer most comments, and would give life advice and encouragement to people who shared their concerns.

Since Erdene was already used to watching her behind the scene, she took the time to whisper to Cordy her usual food habits and what other content she releases on her channel. Poppy tapped the screen to check how many viewers she had. The viewer count was over a hundred thousand, which was not bad for a Monday night. The stream would be published right after she ends it and she expected that the video would gain more views the next day. Poppy answered more questions from her viewers as she ate more slices of salmon.

"What’s the soy sauce? It's Kikkoman."

"You ordered Chinese takeout? Sounds yummy! If I can't think of what to eat, orange chicken and fried rice would be my go-to."

"I say you should give mint chocolate ice cream a try. I used to hate it because of how much it tasted like toothpaste." She paused to take another bite, then pointed both of her chopsticks at the camera. "But then I decided, hey, why not give it another chance? And now I love the refreshing feeling."

"Do I like lemonade or cola more? I say blue lemonade."

"Would I eat pineapple pizza? Personally speaking, no. But I don't hate it either. Is that weird? I also respect people who like eating it, because honestly? I could never."

"What do I think of anchovies? They're great. I love salted fish. All kinds of seafood."

"...Who's the two dudes with thick thighs standing behind me? Uhhhh-"

Poppy looked up to see the faces of Tora and a man with platinum blonde hair, who shared almost the same build as Tora, staring at her. Have they been watching her since she started the livestream? If so, then holy fudge biscuits! Then she shot her eyes at Cordy and Erdene who also paused from eating. They were just as shocked as her. She kept her face blank for a few seconds then tilted her face down to look at the camera again. She couldn't stop the livestream now, even if she wanted to. The viewer count was constantly increasing! 

"Other party guests." Poppy answered then smiled as if nothing happened. 

"OHMYGOD, ARE WE IN A LIVESTREAM!?" The blonde man squealed loudly at Poppy. Panic surged through her as Tora facepalmed and kept his face hidden on his palm. "Quinceton Balthuman, calm yer tits for a sec and pipe down yer decibels."

Quincey bent down to show his face on camera and waved. "Hi, I have no connections with the little lady. I am so sorry for abruptly interrupting the livestream." Tora smacked his head as he whined on camera.

"Ow!"

The comment section scrolled up faster as new comments flooded with most of them being the same reactions.

'OMG ITS QUINCEY BALTHUMAN'

'QUINCEY BALTHUMAN!?'

'IS TORA THE ONE ON THE LEFT!?'

'TORA!?'

'POPPY IS AT THE AFTER-PARTY'

'WHAT AFTER-PARTY'

'#KILLEREYESTORA <3'

Poppy laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
